This Is Our Mexico
by Truthspeaker
Summary: A Tokyo Drift AU life after Tokyo SeanHan Slash


This Is Our Mexico

Sean/Han

Summary: AU life after Tokyo SeanHan Slash

AN: In my mind Han never took the nasty spill.

After Tokyo there was the small house in China, time spent on the dusty plains of Egypt, one long hot summer spent in a high ceiling loft in the depths of France. Before Brazil there had been the clear cool sky in India, the cold chilled winter spent in the over warm house in Russia and that one lazy spring in Berlin. Brazil had been home for the past two years, more of a home than any where they had been since Tokyo. It was where they got Sang. It was where they grow up.

Sean parks the car in the driveway. He shut off the engine, squints up at the sky throw the driver side window. It was still raining. Pushing open the door he slides out from behind the wheel, pulling the brown bag with him he steps out the car. It had been raining on and off for what seemed like weeks. The run to the grocery store had been a necessity, a task left only to him. There was no getting Han out in the rain, unless it was for work or a race. Sean brings the bag closer to his chest as he starts up the steep brick steps leading up to the lofty two story house. It had taken them weeks to find the perfect house. Set back from the side of the road at the top of a hill so steep not many people wanted to take the time or the patience it took to drive up. Shifting the bag to his left hip, he digs the keys out of his jeans pocket. Unlocks the door, closes it softly behind him, shack the rain from his hair, slips off his shoes, drops the keys in the waiting twine basket.

The house is quite. The wooden floor creak as he walks down the long wide hall to the kitchen. He pauses in the doorway for a moment to listen, the house is still, deeply quite. It's not normal to get this far and not be attacked by a hyper active 2 year old. The kitchen is a large airy space done up in warm shades of pale yellows and cream. It is one of the most used rooms in the large house and one of his favorites. He puts the milk and juice away, shove the food in there appropriate places and head for the stairs.

The first floor is too quite for this time of day. He takes the steps two at a time, taking the last three in a leap, the second step down always creak the loudest. He stops half way down the hall, head tilted to the side listening. The sound of splashing water followed by giggles drift down the hall from the bathroom. He moves down the hall careful to avoid the floor broads that creak.

He slowly pushes open the door. Han is kneel next to the tub, long sleeves shoved up past his elbows. His hair is pulled back in a sloppy bun, a giggling chubby two year old sits in the tub splashing bubbles around.

Sean laughter startles. Han who drops the soap. He gives Sean a sharp look and turns back to the tub, hands moving along the bottom in search of the soap. Sean moves further into the room."A bath at three in the afternoon?"

Han looks up at him, mouth pulled tight. " In your absence we had a color paint session, it resulted in most of the paint in Sang's hair and down his pants. It was either a bath or shoving him out in the rain at least this way he gets bubbles."

"I'm sure he's thankful for the bubbles."

Sean moves into the room dropping into a squat beside the large tub. Sang looked up from his duck and bubbles, a big smile on his honey brown face, his hair was a long, tangled, draided, messy. Sean reaches out to run a finger across a soft cheek. " How you doing there big boy."

"Daddy" Sang stresses the word out.

"You done with you bath."

"Yes up up." He throws his arms upward sending a spray of water into the air and Sean face.

"Yeah I bet you want to get out of there."

Han hands him a bright red Superman towel. Sang stands, arms stretching upward waiting to be lifted. Sean smile down at his son. Warping a towel around the small form he lifts him from the tub. Leaning in he drop kisses on small brown cheeks. Sang giggles against him. Han shoves him to the side and leans forward and unplugs the tub.

They had never set out to adopted a kid. They had been in Rio two weeks, with no house and no idea how the underground racing scene worked. They where living in a hotel, spending most of there time trying to get lost. They tripped over a group of boys who for the most part lived in there garage. The boys got them in on the local racing scene. The oldest boys in the group of five had an older sister, a recovering drug addict and street walker. She had given birth to a baby boy two months previous. She was working on a plan that involved selling the child to her old pimp. The boy Tki by name was the unofficial babysitting till she worked out the deal. Tki keep the baby with him at the garage, where the five boys split baby watching. The child was a small bundle of thick black hair, big dark slanted eyes, smooth caramel skin and a big toothless smile. From their first meeting Sean knew the kid belong with him. There was know way he was letting the little boy end up with anyone other than himself. They bought the kid off the girl who used the money to buy drugs. She ended up dead two weeks later. Get thing legalized for Sang got complicated, dead mother, unknown father. Han got it done because Sean need to keep the boy with them. They found the house two day after Sang became official theirs, things feel into place. Brazil became home faster than any place since Tokyo.

Han rinses down the tub before following Sean and Sang to the boy's room. He stands in the doorway watching Sean towel dry the wiggling child's hair.

"Did you get everything on the list."

"Yeah. You want me to start dinner."

"No I'll do it. You just keep this one clean." He moves into the room. Brushes a hand along Sean back before leaning in to tickle Sang's belly, gaining him high pitch laughter as Sang wiggles away from his fingers.

Sean rest the squirming child on the bed and turns to face Han. "Remember Twinkie is coming by for dinner. Make enough to feed that bottomless pit."

Han gives him a half smile, a sort of nod as he starts toward the door. Sean reaches out, catching Han's left hand between both of his. He pulls Han in till he's half a step away. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Han nods. Sean had been forgive before he even left for the grocery but sometime he need to say the words anyway.

" I've been over it for hours."

"That's good."

"Still. It's nice to hear the sorry"

Sean laughs." Yeah" He leans in kissing Han swift and soft, pulling back for a moment before Han tugs him back in for something less reserved. Sean moves his hand to curve along Han's back stroking soft lines along his spine. The kiss slows, three brief kisses and Han is pulling away. "Watch the kid I'm going to start dinner."

Sean gives his hip a squeeze before letting him pull completely away. Han leaves Sean to take care of their son.

Dressing Sang takes work. Sang at 2 rather run around naked than put on clothes but tonight is a race night and that meaning clothes are a necessity. Sean lifts Sang up above his head making airplane nosies as he spins in a circle. Sang giggles and tugs on Sean's hair till sits them both on the edge of the bed. He wrestles Sang into submission and slip on a pair of underpants, followed by jeans and socks. Next an undershirt shirt then a bright yellow Batman t-shirt. Sang wiggles as he works the boys long draids into a ponytail. He admires his work before releases the boy.

"Your dress kid. You are now free to go."

Sang slips off the bed and takes off for the door at a run. Sean digs around Sang's closet for his cap and hoddie before following the screaming boy down the stairs. Rest his bundle on the table by the door Sean walks back towards the kitchen. Han stands in front the counter, Sang resting in his arms. The boy leans into him as Han wipes chocolate off his cheek with a napkin. Moments like this are what Sean lives for. Beyond the driving it's these moments that make his life.

"Dinner."

Han looks away from Sang smiling face. "Keep your son occupied and you will get your food."

"That's seems like an easy deal." Sean swings Sang out of Han's arms and head for the living room. It was no surprise that Han was good a father. It came to him as natural as breathing. He was good at taking care of people. Sean would like to think he was doing a good job. It was easy to do this swing Sang up on his shoulder and make animal noises. Easy to make him smile and laugh. Easy didn't mean right. He likes to think if he messes up to bad at lest Han would get his part right.

Twinkie showed up a few minutes before Han puts dinner on the table. He comes in talking, slamming the door behind him. He catches Sung before he he falls tripping over his own small feet. Twinkie lifts the kid up and spins him around still bitching about the rain and the hill. They sit around the table and eat. Twinkie does most of the talking, hands flying, mouth moving. Han laughs, Sang throw his peas around, than smashes them into his plate. Han reaches across every now and than to scoop food up in a spoon and make sure most of it gets into Sang's mouth. Twinkie makes rude jokes and Sean laughs but mostly he sits back and watches. This had taken sometime to get use, to having a family.

Han and Sang where his home and this was life. The underground park lot was crowed it always was on the nights Sean was set to race. Tonight it would be against Paul. A medium level racer who thought he was better than he was. The race would be too easy. Sean sat leaning against his car. watching Han negotiate money with Paul's Boss Mr.D who was a big shot in the underground racing scene. Mr.D had been try to buy Sean away from Han since day one. Never seem to understand that Han was more than a boss, more than a fuck. Twinkie sat on the hood of his bright yellow car bouncing Sang on his knee, macking it to a pretty Brazilian girl. Leaving Sang anywhere they where not had never been an option. Twinkie had surprised Sean when he decided to come with them when they left Tokyo for China. One of the many things Sean had lacked before Tokyo was a best friend. Twinkie slipped into that role effortlessly. Now it was easy to understand why Twinkie had come with them. Back than it had been one of the many things about his new life Sean couldn't grasp.

Sean watches Paul across the park lot, a confident stride in his step. Han comes to stand beside him a smile in his eyes, a smirk on his mouth. " He looks confident."

"It's going to be a pain in the ass when he loses. The over confident ones always lose the worst."

Han laughs and drops an arm over his shoulder. "Don't kick his ass to hard. Let him think it was a close call."

"For you baby anything."

Han laughs, head throw back mouth open. Perfect. Sean warps an arm around his waist pulling him till he's half sprawled across his lap. " Love it when I make you laugh."

Han doesn't move just runs a hand over Sean's head, soft look in his eyes. He looks away from Sean across the space of three cars, to where Paul stands watching them. He meets Paul eyes, gives him a nod,face blank. His fingers still moving throw Sean's hair. Sean don't bother to look up. Anyone who is anyone on the scene knows what goes on between them. Han pulls away first, he straightens his shirt, eyes moving from Paul's face to Sean's. Reaching out he tugs on Sean chin, tilting his head up so their eyes meet. "Get in your car. Don't lose. Be safe. I'll be waiting for you at the finish line." He drops his hand and starts of toward the starting line. Sean watches him go before moving to open the car door.

Sean slides behind the wheel of his car, gunning the engine, he waits for the hand to drop.


End file.
